‘Albion’ originated from a cross performed in 1997 between the cultivar ‘Diamante’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,435) and advanced selection Cal 94.16-1. ‘Albion’ was first fruited at the University of California Wolfskill Experimental Orchard, near Winters, Calif. in 1998, where it was selected, originally designated Cal 97.117-3, and propagated asexually by runners. Following selection and during testing, the plant was originally designated ‘CN220’, and subsequently has been named ‘Albion’ for introduction. Asexual propagules from this original source have been tested at the Watsonville Strawberry Research Facility, the South Coast Research and Extension Center, and to a limited extent in grower fields starting in 1999. The properties of this variety were found to be transmissible by such asexual reproduction. The cultivar is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.